One Love
by Oi Koibito
Summary: an Ed x Roy lemon. Ed returns to Roy's office to grab a book he forgot, and Roy takes the chance to have some fun...
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: contains sexy hot men and mildly hard yaoi. is that possible? well yeah anyway rated M for marvelous (and mature). Ed X Roy

Roy slowly leaned over, pushing Ed into the corner. He put his arm against the wall, trapping him. A bright red rose to Ed's cheeks as Roy bend closer to his height. Ed's heart pounded in his chest as Roy's forehead collided gently with his own. Roy gave a deep chuckle.

"I can hear your heart thundering," he whispered softly in his ear, coming closer still. "I can see your lips trembling."

Ed reached up to feel his lips and found that they were indeed quivering. He let out a small gasp as Roy's warm hand slipped around his waist. His hand moved from his lips and was replaced by Roy's soft but strong and sexy kiss.

Ed let himself relax in Roy's arms, sinking in. he felt like there were no boundaries between them any longer. All he could thing about was wanting to be closer. He wrapped his own arms tightly around Roy's neck and felt his lips curl up in a smile beneath his own.

Ed lifted his leg up, clinging to Roy. Roy reached down, running his hand along Ed's side until he reached his other leg. He pulled that one on himself and carried Ed to the bed, never letting their faces drift away from each other for a moment, not even to take a breath. He laid Ed down on his back. He placed his hands next to him on the bed, bring his body down closer and closer to Ed, until there was no space between them at all.

Roy pulled off Ed's cloak, holding himself back, trying to take is slow. If he ripped the cloak it'd all be over… Ed would never forgive him…

Once that was off, Ed helped him unbutton his top. Roy slid his fingers smoothly across Ed's arms and chest as they worked together to slide it off. Then, when neither of them could hold in their lust any longer, they ripped through Roy's uniform and as fast as they could they unbuckled each other's belts. The moment they were off Roy pulled down Ed's pants, drawing out a moan. Roy rubbed Ed's legs tenderly and felt him shiver beneath his touch. His hand slid into Ed's boxers as Ed released Roy from the restraint of his pants.

Now both in almost nothing, Ed feels a sudden extreme burst of passion. He never realized how much he had wished to be together with Roy. Ed gingerly pushed Roy's boxers off, shuddering with pleasure as Roy's hips moved against his own while he helped remove them. Ed felt Roy's shaft stiffen against him and his heart palpitated even faster. He inhaled sharply as his own rose up. He felt his face go a deeper red than it already was.

"Three's nothing to be embarrassed about, Edward," Roy reassured him. The way Roy murmured his name sent chills down his spine.

"it's- it's my f-first time…" he managed to gasp out. Roy just chuckled.

"I figured that out on my own. It's alright, Edward, just relax." Ed let go and a tremendous feeling of relief and ecstasy overcame him. He'd never felt so good before.

"Put it in…" he begged, feeling stupid but so amazing he didn't even care. Roy turned him over and complied with Ed's desires as the cried out…. First in pain, but then in complete bliss. As he released, Ed no longer knew what he was doing, or what was quite happening, but he knew it felt good. He felt Roy on him. He was so aware of Roy; more aware of him than he had been of anything in his entire life. Aware of his abs and finely toned muscles; aware of his huge, satisfied grin; and of course aware of his package. Finally, Roy stopped thrusting and Ed was able to catch his breath. Once he could breathe properly, Ed turned back towards Roy and looked him in the eyes, curling into his warm chest.

"I love you," he muttered softly.

"I love you too, Edward," said Roy, and then he issed him passionately, crushing their lips together. And all that Ed could think about was the strong man on top of him - Roy, his one love.

ok! my first lemon! chapter two coming soon! please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry it took so long to get up! I had it written on a piece of paper and I couldn't find it D: anyway, here it is! The long awaited….

…Chapter 2

Ed yawned and stretched. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his own bed. He sprung up and examined his surroundings more carefully and slowly recalled where he was and smiled. He glanced next to him to find Roy- but he wasn't there anymore. _He's probably already gone out to work, _he thought. He knew they had to keep what they were doing to themselves, or they'd both be fired. And then Ed would never be able to get Al's body back…

Oh, god! Al! where would he tell him he had been all night? He could definitely not know about this…and Winry…they both would have been wondering where he was…

He supposed he could have "fallen asleep in the library" again. Yeah that could work, he just had to get there fast enough. He rushed in before Al or Winry could've had the chance and pretended to be sleeping. He felt someone take hold of his arm. Thinking it was Winry, he looked up "groggily", keeping his eyes closed.

"Winry…?" he asked..

"Not quite." Ed froze. He remembered that voice, the way it felt breathing in his ear… how could he forget? He shivered, reminiscing in the moment.

"H-hello Roy. I thought you were working."

"I found something better to do."

"…o-oh…" Ed felt himself blushing deeply. Roy chuckled and caressed Ed's cheek with his warm hand, leaning close to his face.

"You look so cute when you're embarrassed." Ed giggled girlishly and quickly stopped and covered his mouth. He'd never felt so stupid in his life! And of course he'd made the ridiculous noise in front of the person who mattered the most.

Roy smirked. Ed looked so adorable when his face was all red…

Roy pressed his lips against Ed's softly and broke off relatively quickly so that no one could see. But Ed leaned with him, keeping the break to milliseconds before their tongues were in each others' mouths, fighting for dominance. Roy strung his fingers in Ed's hair- then suddenly both of them backed off, remembering where they were. They looked into each others' eyes for seconds that felt like a millennium, then rushed to the men's room. They locked the door and in almost unnoticeable moments they were kissing again. Roy kissed Ed down his neck, leaving small red marks as he went along. Ed moaned in delight and grabbed Roy's shoulders as Roy squeezed his waist. Roy's soft tongue trailed up Ed's face and they kissed sweetly. Roy swirled his tongue inside Ed's mouth lovingly and he undid Ed's clothing. He felt Ed's strong hands undoing his uniform in return. Once they were stripped they laid on the floor and Roy began massaging Ed. He began with his shoulders…then down to his back…then his lower back…

When he reached Ed's butt, he turned Ed onto his back and placed his mouth around Ed's wick and flicked his tongue across the tip. He sucked gently as he wrote 'I love you' with the end of his tongue. He felt Ed's organ harden in his mouth and he couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face and Ed came in his mouth. He swallowed it and Ed gasped.

"Doesn't it taste gross?" Ed asked, "how could you swallow it?"

"it's not gross because it came from you," Roy responded, and Ed quivered. Roy slid his hands up Ed and kissed him again. Ed kissed him back just as passionately.

_He does so much for me but I never do anything for him…_ Ed thought. He turned them together so that he was on top and then slid down. He kissed the side of Roy's already hard cock and then licked it in circles all the way around. He put it in his mouth and began to suck. Soon, he felt a liquid squirt into his mouth. It tasted sweet and not gross at all. He kissed Roy all the way up his chest. Roy sat up, bringing Ed up with him so that he was sitting up on Roy's lap facing him. Roy lifted Ed up- with Ed's help of course- and slowly Ed came down, feeling Roy's member plunge deep inside him. He gasped with pain but as he went up and down faster and faster it began to feel incredible. He felt drool dripping down his face as he climaxed. He moaned with every breath. He heard Roy breathing hard with the effort. He rose up and stayed off this time; he didn't want to completely tire out Roy. But Roy apparently didn't mind being exhausted; he turned around and lifted Ed up onto the counter by the sink. He took Ed's rod in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it again. Ed jumped down and gently pushed Roy over. Roy bent and grabbed the edge of the counter for support as Ed pushed himself inside of him. Roy let out a gasp as he climaxed.

"come…inside of me…" he begged. Ed couldn't help but comply as he climaxed again.

"I…love you…Ed…" Roy gasped out.

"I love…you too…" Ed said, and then they both moaned as they climaxed together and then collapsed on the floor, completely wiped out. They looked at each other as they panted. They kissed and sat for a moment longer resting before they got in the showers.

"lucky we picked the bathroom with the showers," Roy laughed.

"For sure," Ed laughed in response.

Once they were clean and dressed, they kissed one last time and prepared themselves to go back out into the real world, leaving this dream- but there was no way they were leaving it for very long…


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I uh. Well. I figured I should stop putting it off since it's been ages since I last updated, but... I reread my old stories and I just... I'm repulsed by how badly they're written... so I'm not going to complete them. BUT. To make it up to you guys, I'll be writing a new EdxRoy as well as a new SasuxNaru fic, PLUS I'LL DO ONE REQUEST PAIRING, STRAIGHT, GAY, LESBIAN, ORGY, WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU GUYS WANT. Dear lord I can't believe I ever wrote that poorly I'm so sorry


End file.
